


S'more Trouble

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [8]
Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel)
Genre: Campfire, F/M, Friendship, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Luz and Lily (daughter) get themselves into a sticky situation.
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year), Thomas Mendez/Main Character (Mother of the Year), thomas mendez/Luz Mendez
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 2





	S'more Trouble

**“Hold still!”** Laura’s fingers carefully searched through her daughter’s typically silky, long black hair. The darkness surrounding them made her plight even more of a challenge. “Do I even want to know how two ten-year-old girls ended up with marshmallows in their hair?”

“It’s a lot easier than it sounds,” Luz shrugged unfazed by the situation. She clutched her stomach as rumbles of laughter still fell from her lips, escaping into the cool night’s air. 

“It just sort of happened, mom, honest!” Lily insisted innocently. 

The inviting scent of smokey pine danced around them. The gentle crackle and pop of the water releasing from the burning wood was all but drowned out by the laughter and chatter of families surrounding them. The girls’ travel soccer team had won their division and were heading into the next round of the competition. Their coach had organized a storytelling campfire night for the kids and their families to celebrate, complete with marshmallow roasting and s’mores. 

The orange and yellow flicker of the fire’s flames licked their guilty faces. Laura knew there was more to the story. She slid a hair tie off of her wrist and onto her daughter’s untouched hair, isolating the tangled mess. “Luz, you’re up.”

The girls switched places on the log. Lily watched as her mom began sifting through Luz’s dark brown waves. 

Laura parted the girl’s thick hair separating out as much as she could before needing to be more precise with her movements. “So, do I get to hear the story?”

“Well, what happened was…” Luz began immediately. Her bright, lively voice became more animated as she recounted the daring tale of marshmallow roasting stick sword fights and the boys they just had to scare away. Each gesture of her head as she spoke caused Laura to inadvertently pull her hair; although, Luz never noticed, or if she did, she didn’t seem to care.

Her eyes wrinkled in contemplation as Laura pinched the bridge of her nose. Luz certainly made their lives more interesting, to say the least. “I don’t think that helps me understand how you both got marshmallow in your hair.”

“Well, it was after the sword fight part,” Lily said softly, shifting some dirt with her foot.

“Oh, yeah! That happened when we were going to catapult the roasted marshmallows over. Here, let me show you.” Luz jumped up and grabbed one of the marshmallow sticks. Thankfully, Laura had just finished attaching a hair tie to protect the girl’s clean hair. “So, at first, we went like this.” She grabbed a marshmallow from the bag and stuck it on the pointed end of the stick. She lifted it behind her shoulder and flung it quickly back in front of her. 

The marshmallow soared through the air, landing with a soft thwack, as it hit her father in the face. 

“Oops!” Luz clasped her hand over her mouth if only to quiet her laughter. “Sorry, dad!”

“Luz! I left for 5 minutes to get towels from the car. What is going on?” Thomas sighed. He had been working on an important case that had been pulling all of his time, but he had promised Luz to be available for the celebration tonight and the game the following evening.

“It’s really not our fault,” Luz continued. “You see the untoasted marshmallows fling nicely and get some good distance. The toasted ones—well, they’re just melty and stick to things… like clothes, fingers, and even your hair if it gets in the way.” 

Thomas and Laura wore matching faces of disbelief. How two highly intelligent children could find themselves in such a mess was beyond their comprehension, and yet, neither of them could help but smile and laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

Levi returned with two bottles of water that he had attempted to warm near the fire. “Not sure if they’re hot enough, yet.”

“Thanks, Levi.” Laura’s soft fingers lingered on his hands for a moment as she collected the water. “This is perfect.”

“Sit!” She commanded, pointing to the log and motioning for both of the girls to position themselves in front of her. Gently, she let the warmed water trickle over the marshmallow in her daughter’s hair. The pads of her fingers gently massaged the water into the sticky substance, letting the heat begin to melt the sugars away. She used the towels to wipe away the pieces as they loosened and let go. She alternated between the girls, allowing the warmth of the warm water time to work. It wasn’t perfect but she had freed most of their hair. Just a few sticky strands remained bound together. 

“Thanks, mom.” Lily turned, wrapping her arms around her mother. “You’re the best.” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Lily’s Mom.” Luz joined in, hugging the two of them.

Laura exhaled the lecture she had been preparing, instead, pulling the girls in closer. “You both are going to need to take a shower with conditioner as soon as you get home.” 

They nodded in agreement. They didn’t need to ask for her to know what they were thinking “Okay fine, go back with your friends, but stay away from the marshmallows… and maybe the chocolate. Why don’t you just go sit by the fire and tell a story without touching anything, especially the fire.”

“Like a ghost story?” Luz’s eyes popped open wide with possibility. 

“Yes!” Lily agreed quickly. “Let’s make it the scariest story!”

“I know just the one! It’s truly gruesome!!” Luz took Lily’s hand and pulled her back to where the rest of the team was sitting. 

“Should we be worried?” Laura questioned, watching the girls run off.

“Oh, most definitely,” Thomas replied, still shaking his head in disbelief. 


End file.
